


you don't gotta work (you just gotta do the work)

by galaxygal



Series: Novocaine (a.k.a. the adorable stories of reader x bucky x tony x steve) [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Basically, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reader gets a job, and kittens too, and puppies and kittens and our favorite boys are awesome, for some reason, guess who's not dead?, haha - Freeform, her job is awesome though, it involves puppies, just the boys didn't know, just think about that for a second, oh yeahhhh, technically she already had one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygal/pseuds/galaxygal
Summary: Tony, Steve, and Bucky love spoiling their girl, but she lived under normal-circumstances for long before she met them.Y/N decides some sense of normalcy would be nice in her life.The boys don't find out until now, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm not dead!!  
> I'm so sorry to anyone who was waiting for so long, but there was just a ton of crap going on, so this series kinda got pushed behind all that :/  
> This is just gonna be a quick little thing to get me back into the swing of things, and then I'm gonna start clearing up any prompts I got (because I know have at least one I need to fill—and it's a good one).  
> Anyway, sorry again, and I hope you enjoy this!

"Y/N, where are you going?" Tony asked, confused as to why his girlfriend was not only up so early, but dressed and looking like she was about to leave.  
He scoured his brain trying to think if she had mentioned anything, but nothing came up.  
"Work! I'll be home before noon, don't worry. Love you!" She gave Tony a quick peck, before going out the door and unknowingly leaving her boyfriend to stand there, dumbfounded. 

"Did you know that Y/N has a job?" Tony asked his boyfriends later, rubbing his beard absentmindly with one hand. "Because I for one, didn't, and while it's great that she's doing something, I have no clue what it is?"  
Steve tilted his head, adopting that lost-puppy look Y/N would so often squeal over.  
"I don't think she's ever said anything about it..." he replied uncertainly, and that was enough for Tony to pull out his StarkPad and begin some digging.  
Until Bucky stopped him, at least.  
"Tony Stark put that tablet away right now! You are not stalking our girlfriend to find out what she works as!"  
Tony pouted, rolling his eyes.  
"But it'd be so easy!" He whined, though he grudgingly set the offensive object on the counter, away from him.  
"You know we could just ask her, right?" Bucky continued, and Tony scoffed.  
"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"  
"The fun in what?" A new voice asked, causing the three men to whip around, breaking out into grins as they saw their gorgeous girlfriend walking towards them.  
"Tony's being an idiot, ("-Hey!") no worries. So where were you, anyway?" Steve asked, pulling her down onto his lap.  
Y/N giggled, kissing him. "I was at work! I told Tony this, but I suppose you might not've heard me, in your pre-coffee state."  
Tony stuck out his tongue at her, and Y/N returned the favor, before blowing him a kiss promptly after.  
Steve and Bucky exchanged a glance, smiling lovingly at their utterly adorable lovers.  
"What do you do at work, anyway?" Tony asked, his curiousity finally being too much for him to handle.  
Y/N looked confused for a moment, before realization broke out across her face, and she grinned wide, eyes glittering. 

"You have the best. Job. Ever," Tony proclaimed, and Y/N burst out laughing.  
"You're literally a superhero and genius inventor, shut up."  
"Yeah, but my work doesn't generally involve puppies!" Tony was currently sat on the floor, a swarm of warm little dogs surrounding him, occasionally licking his face or affectionately batting his cheek with a paw.  
Bucky had wandered off when he had seen a room full of cats and kittens, and Steve had gone outside to see the dog run, where Y/N could see he was playing fetch with a large golden retriever from outside the window.  
She gently held a month-old Rottweiler mutt in her arms, cooing to it and showering it in affection.  
Tony paused for a moment, staring at his girlfriend, and he felt the wave of love he usually felt when he saw any of his lovers rise up and completely wash him out, and he would've stayed watching if it weren't for the moving mass of animals all trying to fit on his lap.  
Y/N turned as a family walked over to her, still holding the puppy, and she held it out gently for the two young daughters to pet with careful hands, as the young mutt licked their fingers, causing them to giggle.  
She handed the puppy to the mom, who's expression transformed into one of adoration and love, and the dad thanked Y/N, before another volunteer walked over to them, and Y/N slipped back over to her boyfriend.  
"So yeah, this is what I do for work! And I'm just a volunteer, but honestly, I couldn't care less about the money."  
Tony just nodded, too distracted by a pug that was trying to gnaw on his t-shirt.  
Y/N shook her head, feeling overly affectionate to her three-year-old of a boyfriend, before walking away to go find Bucky.


End file.
